Hiei's Second Chance
by Siv the Fish
Summary: Hiei is turned Chibi by some crooked demons and now Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara are taking care of him. But Hiei still has a slight memory.Utter CRACK! For my friend who has blackmail
1. Default Chapter

Long time no see my loyal fans! So I have a **_small_** obsession with turning people into chibis.

Well I know this idea has been done to death but if you all know me I'll try to make it as original as Elfishly possible!

Elfish because I am not human!

Suichi Minamino was strolling one day in the park where Hiei usually hung. He was going to init the smaller demon to join him in eating ice cream. Kurama had just reached the where Hiei "lived" when he heard a sound.

A small baby's cry! When Kurama looked round he spotted a bundle of black robes at the base of the tree.

The Kitsune knelt down and lifted the blanket away from the child's face to see the poor thing.

Kurama gasped when he recognized the tiny child as the one and only Hiei! The tiny boy looked up at his savor with huge red eyes and smiled. The redhead could only gape as the boy whined as he stretched his tiny arms towards the older male.

Kurama didn't want to hear the child crying so he complied with the meager request. Hiei cooed as he buried his face into Kurama's hair lovingly. Shocked at the boy's um…_unusual _behavior the fox stood frozen until he was brought back down to earth by the sound of the child yawning.

Hiei gurgled happily as Kurama patted him on the back gently. In mere seconds the boy was fast asleep.

The trip home was never a pleasant experience for Kurama do to the fact that people stared at him for his feminine or charming looks. Today was different because he was carrying an adorable chibi snuggled in his arms.

"Minamino-kun! Minamino-kun!" Cried the voice of a girl Kurama knew. He turned to see a girl with shoulder length hair coming towards the duo. She gasped when she saw the sweetie in the redhead's arms.

"Yes, Suzuki?" Asked Kurama quietly so not to disturb the tiny boy latched onto his ear locks. The girl breathed as she stroked Hiei's stray hairs out of his face.

"He's so Kawaii! What's his name?" Asked Suzuki quietly.

"Hiei." Replied Kurama calmly. Suzuki smiled at the adorable name for the adorable boy before trotting off again.

'That was odd!" Thought Kurama before making his way home.

Later that night

Kurama was lying on his back next to Hiei on the bed when his mom came barging in. Before Kurama could explain or even stop her, she squealed in happiness as she swooped to pick up the small boy.

Then she glided out of the room again before he could so much as blink. Kurama followed after as she flew downstairs into the kitchen.

When the fox-boy goes to the kitchen Shori had already pulled out some food for the small boy. She was cutting up the vegetables when Kurama came in.

"Mother I can explain!" Started Kurama before his mother cut him off.

"Suichi, sweetie. I know you haven't done anything with a girl yet so I know he's not yours. So my guess is you found this small child and brought them home out of the kindness of your heart." Ranted Kurama's mother right before hugging him.

All Kurama could do is watch the little boy behind his mother giggling at the probably funny sight in front of him.

"Oh Suichi I know you'll be a great Daddy and you'll have so much fun!" Sobbed Shori at the fact that her son was growing up.

"Yeah…" Mumbled Kurama hearing the chibi Hiei giggle "Fun!"

So? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Must-be-burned bad? Review so I can find out! You opinions matter to me!

Unless of course you're a flamer then I could care less what your opinion is!


	2. Motherly care

AUTHOR'S MINI ADVENTURE:

Siv-Next chappy! Hiei must now face a new and more terrifying enemy than ever before…the crazy girls at Kurama's school!!

Tiffy.-You're EVIL!

Siv- Who you?

Tiffy.- I'am your Light Side!

Siv- Light Side what is this Yu-Gi-Oh?

Tiffy.- Don't worry Siv I'll make sure that you stop writing these dreadful fanfics of yours and so you can focus more on homework!

Siv- ORO?! 0.o; Anyway while I take care of this little problem you read this story!

ACTUAL STORY:

Kurama bit his lip as little Hiei whined and wiggled in the highchair. The redhead smirked as he imagined the older Hiei in the exact situation, but his thoughts where interrupted by the delighted squeal from Hiei.

It seemed that the boy had escaped from his bindings and was about to make a run for it. Kurama chuckled as he grabbed the Chibi by his armpits and was now holding the smaller boy closer towards him.

As the two fought hard in the staring contest Kurama noticed that Hiei's where not filled with usual hate and anger, but that they where filled with innocence and cuteness.

"Suichi? What are you doing with Hiei?" Asked Kurama's mother as she entered the room carrying their food.

"Hiei doesn't want to sit in his highchair Mother!" Informed her son promptly and to his surprise she chuckled.

"Yes you where the same way when you where his age." She giggled as she set the food down in its proper place.

"Then what did you do?" Asked Kurama restraining Hiei as the smaller boy tried to make his incredible escape.

"Well what worked for you was I set you in my lap and fed you there." Chirped his mom ladling food onto plates. Kurama thought for a moment and decided that holding Hiei was much better than fighting with him.

When Kurama was eating peacefully Shiori crept out of the room and came back with a camera.

She quickly snapped a picture of the adorable little duo eating peacefully at the table. Hiei let out a scream of horror as the camera gave a blinding flash of white light.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Hiei burying his head into Kurama's front.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Asked Shiori leaning forward and placing a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"I don't think he's ever seen a camera before and it scares him." Explained Kurama patting Hiei's back comfortingly.

"Oh!" Replied Shiori right before she cooed, " I think all the excitement has tired him!" Kurama agreed when he noticed that Hiei had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Shiori had made Hiei a little bed next to Kurama's bed. When our favorite fox demon went to lay the small child on the bed he heard Hiei speak for the first time.

"Kuwama." Muttered Hiei sleepily. The Kitsune smiled as he laid the chibi on the spare bed before climbing in bed himself. Then it hit him…

"How'd he know my name?"

Kurama was in the Realm of Dreams when he was awoken by the sound of giggling. He opened one of his brilliant green eyes to see little Hiei right in the middle of a huge pile of clothing. Kurama sighed as he lifted himself up off the bed and into sitting position.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Yawned the fox scratching his head. Hiei turned and smiled before leaping and dashing out of the room. Kurama sighed as he made to chase after the small boy.

When Kurama dragged himself downstairs he saw that his mother had managed to capture the rogue child. When Hiei noticed that Kurama had entered the room he hid behind Shiori.

"Good morning Suichi!" Chirped his mother before going back to preparing breakfast. Hiei continued to giggle evilly as he re-hid behind Kurama's mom.

"What you've got there Hiei?" Asked Shiori before she gently plucked the item out of Hiei's hand. She smiled before handing it back to the boy, who kept giggling.

"What are we going to do about Hiei?" Asked Kurama before shoving some cold cereal in his mouth.

"Well I guess you'll have to take him to school." Claimed Shiori looking at the business section of the newspaper. The spoon dropped out of Kurama's hand and clattered onto the table.

"NANI?!" He squeaked nervously. (Kurama squeaky in the same sentence that's a laugh!!!!!)

"Calm down Suichi! I'm sure he can't be _that_ bad!" Exclaimed his mother sharply.

Hehehehe…another chapter done! Sorry writer's block, week long family trips, and a butt load of other things really blows!


	3. Hiei goes to school

I'm not responsible for Hiei's horrible grammar…or my own for that matter. I made a B in _honors _English yet I still can't spell for the life of me. Thank God for Spell and Grammar check!

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoy this story and thanks to all that read my other story as well!

"How cute!"

"Can _I _hold him?"

"Is he yours?"

"Don't be stupid! It's his little brother!"

Kurama forced a smile as he marched his way towards his school. Hiei grip on his uniform front tightened as the mob gathered around them.

"Kuwama they scawy." Whimpered the small child fearfully. "Theys gunna eat me."

"They're not going to eat you." Snickered Kurama shifting the boy slightly in his arms. Hiei remained quiet until they got to the classroom.

"Now class I know that having a small child in the class, but we still have a whole unit to go through so please just ignore little Hiei." Instructed the math teacher before turning around and writing today's lesson on the board.

Hiei was sitting on the floor next to Kurama's desk. Sadly for Kurama this wasn't going to last for very long as the Chibi's short attention span quickly gave out.

The small toddler looked up from his task of drawing on the paper on the floor to see a grander drawing surface. He grabbed his favorite colored crayon orange!

The teacher was now talking to the class as little Hiei crawled his way towards the chalkboard at a speedy rate. Hiei climbed on the back of the teachers chair in a way that only Hiei could manage he smiled as he lifted up the crayon to blackboard's brilliant surface.

A few seconds went by before a girl squealed,

"Look at the baby!"

Kurama's head jerked upward to see that little Hiei had scribbled on the board. Unfortunately the girl's shout had startled Hiei so bad that he lost his balance and fell forward. Kurama saw the whole thing as if it where in slow motion; while on his trip to the floor his head rammed onto the edge of the chalk holder.

Hiei lay on the floor completely stunned as the blood from his cut slowly oozed onto the floor. Kurama pressed a cloth to the boy's forehead to stop the bleeding while cradling the boy close to his chest.

"Minamino! That child is out of control!" Screeched the Math teacher angry because her lesson had been disrupted. Kurama ignored her as he removed the cloth from the child's head to see if it had stopped bleeding.

"Hurts." Whimpered Hiei as he let two tears slip down his face, which turned into tear gems.

"I know it does Hiei, but it won't hurt for long." Comforted Kurama catching the precious gems before they hit the floor. "Now let's clean you up." And with that they left the room.

End of the Day

"Do you feel any better?" Asked Kurama to the boy in his arms. Hiei gave a nod of his head as the sky gave a roar right before the rain began to hammered down on the two.

The two got home, but where both soaking wet.

"Mother we're home!" Called to Kurama to the empty house. The fox-boy shrugged as Hiei wiggled to be put down.

"No yet Hiei we still need to change you into something dry." Chided Kurama smiling at the pouting boy in his arms.

Kurama was making dinner as Hiei was playing with some of the fox's old toys when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh yeah Yusuke! Sure you can come over and Hiei is over here too! No I didn't have to black mail him! See yah in five! Bye."

Here yah are! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! To tell you the truth this story isn't doing as well as I wanted it to so maybe I'll delete this and start on something else. Well review if you want to see this story be continued.


	4. Note to all

Sorry people but I've decided to quit Hiei's Second Chance! Unless....unless of course I get lovely reviews with lovely ideas for my story...

REVIEW OR THE STORY GETS IT!!!!!!


	5. Enter Yusuke

Can you actually believe this?! I've finally got a computer so now I can do all things I couldn't do before!

Gomen no sei! (I sorry!) if you're about to kill me I've redeemed myself. As for all the Kuwabara haters…I like Kuwa-chan!!!!!!!!!! So no killing, maybe a little abuse and bashing, but no killing!

Also I've currently watched the newest episodes of Yu Yu I know what Hiei's true personality is like but you know what? I really don't care!!!! My story so all those out there who care: HHHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS

**Simple to follow really means **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recap: Hiei is roughly two years old and very cute. Also he is a bit of a kleptomaniac. (He steals things for fun.)

Kurama set down the phone once again. As he turned, he let out an audible gasp; this mother's usually perfectly clean house was a wreck! The walls that was suppose to be spotless was covered in god knows what, the living room had books of a great variety laying forgotten on the floor, but to top it all off was Hiei.

Our favorite half fire demon was lying on top off the dinning room table lay the thief in a tiny spiky ball. The red head lifted the semi-unconscious toddler off the table with a small grunt. He proceeded to carry the tot to his bedroom then gently tucked Hiei in.

Back downstairs lay the mess waiting to be cleaned. Groaning the fox set to work before his guests came over. Sadly no body told Kurama the first rule of watching a kid: Never let them out of your sight!!!!!

Twenty minutes later

Flopping on the couch with a huge sigh Kurama felt exhausted after his clean. A loud knock came from the front door. Groaning the demon in disguise heaved his self off the couch towards the door.

The door swung widely to reveal a blacked teen grinning from ear to ear. He was stood the number one punk at Sarayashiki Junior High and current Spirit Detective of The Spirit World. Kurama gave a weak smile at his friend before letting him in. Yusuke followed his teammate to the now neat and tidy living room.

"So what's this about, Kurama?"

"Sigh comfortable Yusuke? This is going to take a while…"

Later

"So what you are telling me is that Hiei, our Hiei no less, is now a sweet innocent child?"  
A nod was his answer.

"Fricking don't believe this!" Yelled Yusuke throwing up his arms in disbelief at the newly instated news. All Kurama could do was nod at his friend's frustration as Yusuke rubbed his temple.

"Where is he?"

"Beg you pardon?"

"Hiei. Where is he?"

"He's…oh God I left him alone!" cried Kurama jumping to his feet as he almost flew up the stairs towards his room. Boggled at his friends sheer speed Yusuke followed close behind up towards Kurama's room.

When they reached the room Yusuke spotted a spiky black and white haired chibi in the middle of a huge mess of clothing and paper. In his tiny grasp was a good luck charm that obviously belonged to Kurama.

"Yo Kurama?" Called Yusuke from the door as he watched the fox demon wrestled the charm out of the boy's grip. "Whats with the charm?"

"It was given to me by Mother when I was six." Huffed the demon finally retrieving his possession from the future klepto. Yusuke cocked his brow but choose to say nothing.

"Can you help he?" Asked Kurama holding out Hiei for Yusuke to take. "Also I have a favor to ask…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry for the shortness but I really needed to post something after this long period of silence.

Hope you can forgive me all my loyal fans thanks for not giving up on me. Well as you've noticed I've finally gotten a computer so my updates should come more frequent. Also I've read all your ideas and taken many to heart but I need some time to get them in an order in which to write them.

Peace out Readers Bow


	6. Hiei Sitting Part 1

Need sleep but must keep writing for-Fa-wump (I fainted)

Damn my love for my fans…should be writing my novel about now-sigh! Curse this fanfic writing streak! Also I really am lacking in the department of food in Japan so…

To all my reviews lots of love to you all…I don't do reviewer thingies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recap: Kurama is about to ask Yusuke a huge favor.

"What kind of favor?" Asked greased thug shifting the tot in his arms. Kurama bent down while muttering his answer. Yusuke cocked a brow; something was in the works with the fox.

"Say what Fox boy?!" Demanded Yusuke as Hiei finally settled for snuggling the older boy's shoulder. With a heavy exhale Kurama stood up and face Yusuke, who was waiting patiently for his answer.

"Mother had to work today so I was forced to take him school with me. Well aside from beginning almost mauled to death by Hiei's new fans it was terrible!" Explained Kurama in his usual "I'm-smarter-than-you" tone. "He was quiet for a decent amount of time before he discovered he could climb." Yusuke winced at that remark, he knew how little kids where when it came to high places.

"Yeah ouch!" Agreed Kurama, as they finally got bored of standing around. Plopping down on the bed was Yusuke as his teammate pulled out his desk chair. Hiei was still clinging onto Yusuke's shirt and was not moving as if he were listening.

"So how does involve me?"

"Well since I can't take Hiei to school with me I was wondering if you could watch him."

"Huh? Why me? Why not Kuwabara, or Keiko, any body else?" Asked Yusuke almost dreading the answer.

"Well since you barely go to school as it is and you really have nothing to do. I was assuming watching Hiei would be a nice break from the ordinary." Stated the 4.0 student as if the subject wasn't up for debate. Yusuke tightened his grip on now really tiny Hiei was he pondered his position on the matter.

It was the little tug on shirt that brought his attention to the absolutely adorable chibi in his arms that sealed the deal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Morning before school

"Do you have everything? Now remember that at two he needs his nap. Oh and another thing-" Rambled on Kurama uncharacteristically before Yusuke butted in.

"Whoa slowdown! Your starting to sound like an overly protective mother!" Shouted the black-haired teen readjusting the heavy bag on his shoulder. "And what do you have in here? Bricks?" Cried as the offensive strap dug into his poor shoulder. Yusuke is strong enough to handle the weight but that doesn't mean he can't complain about it.

"Think that's everything. Hummm alright I guess I'll you two after school?" Asked the concerned demon. Yusuke nodded glumly as little Hiei was shifted into his arms. At that moment a wave of uncertainty washed over the detective.

'Shake it off! Your acting like Kuwabara!' Yusuke scolded at himself making his way out the door.

Yusuke's House (apartment, whatever)

" 'Breakfast: one small bowl of porridge or other warm cereal and cup of juice. Lunch: something light, sandwich maybe? Dinner same as what you are having but in smaller portions." Read Yusuke in a monotonous voice as chibi Hiei explored his surrounding with great interest.

"What the hell is this?!" Came Yusuke shout after all the information sunk into his head. (Surprisingly it didn't take that much time.) Hiei took up at Yusuke with great interest as the older male ranted on about how Kurama sounded like some mom or something like that.

"I mean how hard could it be to take care of one small fire demon.?"

All right that's enough for one chapter! Hey what are you doing?! No please not the spoons anything but the spoons! Ok, ok I'll continue!

As our detective crumbled the long list of foods not to give to the overly energetic to the felt a distinct tug no his sleeve. Upon looking down Yusuke's were met with a huge pair of ruby red eyes.

"What the matter buddy?" He asked lifting the child up to eye level. Instead of a verbal reply the small boy's stomach gave a cute little growl. Yusuke's eyes lit up with the memory of Kurama telling him about food.

"Let's go see if we have anything edible…maybe some T.V dinners? How does that sound?" Asked the detective to his chibified teammate he got a sweet Hiei evil smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yusuke-san is tu Baka! (Yusuke is stupid!) Sorry I'm trying to teach myself a little Japanese and I like to practice. I don't think its right but hey! Well see yah next time!

**Anime being ban from the U.S?**

I've heard a pretty messed up rumor so I'm here to help sort things out for everyone; it is **_unconstitutional_** for them to ban anime! It is a direct violation of our right of speech! Speaking of which if they for God knows what reason they should also ban pornography! Seeing as the pervert ratio is fairly equal to the anime loving populous it isn't going to happen. Besides I want hard evidence before getting worked up of this matter, so if you have a website you can show me please do.


	7. Hiei Sitting 2

I really don't know how the Japanese could possibly eat T.V Dinners without a fork and knife. Also I'm going to start having the characters use honorifics except Yusuke because he doesn't use them. Yusuke may seem out of Character but truly he has one hell of a big heart!

**Japanese lesson: People in Japan clean themselves off before slipping into the tub. It is to keep the water clean. **

BEEP BEEP BE-

"Dinners ready!" Announced one Yusuke Urameshi setting a steaming plate of microwave able T.V dinner in front of the chibi Hiei. Who looked at the unusual dish in front of him with great interest.

"Here is your fork and knife." Explained Yusuke handing the tiny demon the plastic utensils to the boy's great confusion. Hiei examined the strange tools before throwing them behind him, and then proceeded to dive into his high in preservatives meal.

It took all of Yusuke's willpower to stop from laughing as Hiei bit a hunk out of his Salisbury steak and the 'meat' stretched like rubber. Furious now our 'sweet' Hiei spat out the offending food-by-product and glared evilly down at it. After only seconds of staring at the steak Hiei finally became bored and wondered off towards the kitchen.

Hiei then began to shift through the cabinets as if searching for something. Yusuke slightly interested in the small boy's action watched while slowly chewing his food. It was about the time when Hiei attention span would give out at any moment when the small boy spotted the refrigerator. Right inside the door was a conveniently placed carton of milk. It turned out that the carton was still quite full when the chibi decided to drink from it.

SPLOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Snort! Snicker! PPPPPHHHFFFF!" Snorted Yusuke doubling over in his laugher. After a few more seconds of this behavior and Hiei's dripping on the floor, Yusuke finally collected himself.

"Alrighty then! Lets get you cleaned up shall we?" Asked the spirit detective to no one in particular as he lifted the soggy chibi at arms length.

In the Wash Room 

Scrub Scrub Scrub (Washing) Sploosh (Rushing Water)

"There now you are all clean! Doesn't that feel much better? Now it's time for the bath and then me and you are done for tonight." Explained Yusuke rubbing the suds out of the small boy's hair. After wards the hero of the show lifted the demon up into the tub where he sat pouting.

"What's wrong now Hiei?"  
"Cold!"

"What too cold? Yah gotta be kiddin' me!" Half shouted Yusuke as the little demon sat quietly for a second before the steam around them became thicker.

"Wha' HIEI! NO OVERHEATING THE BATH WATER!"

What the Hell was I thinking? This chapter…God no more sugar for me!


	8. Enter the Crazy Cat Man

Finally updated: Gomen ne!  
Please forgive Siv for not updating and here is the story please enjoy!

"I can't believe you did that!" Sighed Yusuke as he dried Hiei's gravity-defying hair. Little Hiei looked up at Yusuke and cocked his head slightly.

"Did what?"

"Overheated the bath water. So tell me, how did you do it? You know make all that steam."   
Hiei blinked for a second and then shrugged. Yusuke made a noise in the back of his throat just as a knocking came from the door.

"Coming!" Called Yusuke as he wrapped a large towel around the small fire/ice demon's body. With that he left Hiei in the bathroom.

Yusuke ran to the front door and swung it open. It the threshold stood the tall, bulky form of Kuwabara. He had his trademark grin on his face and a plastic bag in his large hand.

"Hey Urameshi! Yah doing anything?" Asked the red-head already inside the house.

"Just baby-sitting." Replied Yusuke as if it was a normal everyday thing. Kuwabara stopped for a second before giving a chuckle.

"Yeah right!"

"Yusuke?" Came a tiny voice from behind Kuwabara. Both boys focused their attention their attention to the towel clad chibi coming down the hall. Yusuke walked down the hall and picked up the boy. Kuwabara blinked for a second before speaking.

"Hey that kid looks just like a smaller version of Hiei !" Stated the Urameshi team's second in command.

"That's because it _is_ Hiei." Replied Yusuke casually as he began to walk towards his bedroom. Kuwabara followed after the pair.

"So how did it happen?" Asked Kuwabara as Yusuke sat the boy on the bed and began looking through the bag of cloths Kurama gave to him.

"We don't know. Kurama just said he found his like that." Explained the team leader helping the small boy into a pair of briefs. (That answers the question, boxers or briefs?)

"Wait so Kurama found Hiei like this?" Asked the redhead watching Yusuke button up the pajama shirt and then help slip on the bottoms.

"Yeah that what he said."

"So…who is going to take care of him?"

"Us."

"Oh okay…wait…"


End file.
